


Wszystko, na zawsze

by vickyan



Series: Made of Light [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiesz, kiedy mówiłem, że chcę ciebie i że chcę, żebyś został ze mną, mówiłem śmiertelnie poważnie – zaczął szeptem, bo bał się, że głos by mu zadrżał – Tony, chcę cię ze mną. Przy mnie. Chcę cię mieć dla siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko, na zawsze

**Author's Note:**

> widzicie ten rating czY WY WIDZICIE TEN RATING  
> *heavy breathing*  
> to się pisało wyjątkowo przyjemnie, ale jest też to dla mnie wyjątkowo stresujące, plz bądźcie ze mną łagodni 
> 
> niebetowane, wszystkie błędy moje

Steve spodziewał się czegoś trochę innego wtedy, kiedy Tony całował go gorączkowo i mówił, że zostanie.

Być może oczekiwał zbyt wiele, być może uczucia Tony’ego nie były tak podobne do jego uczuć, jak sądził. Bo sądził, że Tony naprawdę zechce zostać z nim, być przy jego boku jak najczęściej, spać obok niego i budzić się przy nim.

Tony nie przestał okazywać mu uczuć, ale nie robił tego tak, jak Steve sobie wyobrażał, jak tego pragnął. Były więc dotknięcia dłoni i ciepłe uśmiechy, i czułe spojrzenia, sporadyczne muśnięcia ust na jego policzku czy przeczesywanie jego włosów palcami. Ale nie było więcej pocałunków, ani intymnego dotyku, nie było wspólnych posiłków i spacerów, ani wspólnego łóżka.

Steve planował zmusić Nat i Sama (bo Clint doprawdy nie nadawał się do takich rzeczy), żeby usiedli z nim i z butelką wina, pozwalając mu się upić siłą sugestii, wysłuchując jego żali i nie marudząc, że zachowuje się jak nieszczęśliwie zakochany piętnastoletni chłopiec.

Nie zdążył nawet dobrze zanalizować swojego planu, kiedy Tony przy śniadaniu pozwolił sobie pogłaskać go delikatnie po ramieniu i odejść, a całe jego wnętrze zaczęło krzyczeć o więcej dotyku i więcej jego bliskości, a potem ktoś inny zaczął krzyczeć w jego głowie i zajęło mu to chwilę, zanim się zorientował, że podczas gdy on tęsknie wpatrywał się w drzwi, w których zniknął jego niedoszły kochanek, Wanda patrzyła na niego z tak wielką irytacją, że mógł poczuć, jak pali mu ono skórę.

-Jesteś beznadziejny – stwierdziła bezceremonialnie – Już mam dość słuchania gdzieś we wnętrzu mojej głowy, jak bardzo chcesz go pocałować, ale nic z tym nie robisz. Spodziewałam się więcej po Kapitanie Ameryce, wiesz?  
-Boże, Wanda, musisz przestać…  
-Czy ty słuchasz? – przerwała mu – Nie mogę przestać, kiedy cały aż krzyczysz. Ile jeszcze sygnałów musi ci dać ten biedny człowiek, zanim w końcu weźmiesz dupę w troki i, no, wiesz, skończysz nasze cierpienie.

Wanda wstała od stołu i wyszła nie dodając już nic więcej, Pietro i Clint spojrzeli na niego, wzruszając ramionami, Sam westchnął głośno, a Natasha wysyłała mu wymowne spojrzenie.

-Sygnały? – zapytał słabym głosem.  
-O. Mój. Boże. Ty nie masz o tym pojęcia – zauważył Pietro, nawet nie próbując już ukrywać swojego wschodnioeuropejskiego akcentu. Steve prychnął. Jakby on i Clint byli o tyle lepsi, tańcząc wokół siebie od tygodni, ale zawsze utrzymując dystans co najmniej metra.

Steve wstał i wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, co Tony, nie zerkając za siebie.

A wieczorem, kiedy treningi się skończyły i miał pewność, że Nat zajmie się resztą, po prostu skierował się do sypialni Tony’ego, zamiast do swojej.

Przez chwilę bał się, że może wziął radę Wandy zbyt poważnie, ale wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy decydując, że zawsze był bardziej człowiekiem czynu.

Otworzył cicho drzwi i równie cicho je za sobą zamknął, a Tony, zajęty jakimiś liczbami, wykresami i rozmową z Friday, nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Więc Steve podszedł i najdelikatniej, jak umiał położył mu dłonie na biodrach.

Tony podskoczył lekko zaskoczony, ale nic nie powiedział, ani się do niego nie odwrócił.

-Wiesz, kiedy mówiłem, że chcę ciebie i że chcę, żebyś został ze mną, mówiłem śmiertelnie poważnie – zaczął szeptem, bo bał się, że głos by mu zadrżał. – Tony, chcę cię ze mną. Przy mnie. Chcę cię mieć dla siebie.

Usłyszał, jak Tony wypuszcza z siebie rwany oddech i miał nadzieję, że to dobry znak.

-Czego jeszcze chcesz? – wychrypiał a Steve prawie jęknął, bo jego głowę zalało całe mnóstwo obrazów i całe mnóstwo z nich było tak piekielnie erotycznych, że zawstydził się sam przed sobą. Oparł czoło o jego kark, oddychając ciężko – Boże, Steve, powiedz mi, czego chcesz, a dam ci wszystko.  
-Wszystko?

Tony nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się przodem do niego, kładąc mu dłonie na policzkach i patrząc na niego oczyma pociemniałymi z pragnienia. Steve musiał użyć całej siły swojej woli, żeby po prostu nie pochylić się i go nie pocałować, tak, jak wtedy. Ale nie tym razem, powiedział sobie, tym razem zrobimy to powoli i porządnie, bez niepewności i niedomówień.

-Steve. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, a ja ci to dam, jeśli zdołam. Boże, wszystko ci dam, jak tylko będę mógł.

Więc mu powiedział. Spuścił wzrok, bo bał się reakcji Tony’ego, bo może jednak pragnął zbyt wiele i zbyt daleko się zapędzał, ale powiedział mu wszystko. Że chce móc go całować i trzymać za rękę, kiedy tylko będzie chciał, że chce mieć w nim wsparcie i dawać wsparcie jemu, że chce móc go dotykać i pieścić, i chce się z nim kochać, i że chce, żeby Tony go nauczył, jak to robić, żeby dać przyjemność ich obojgu, i że chce mieć go przy sobie cały czas, że chce, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że chce zasypiać przy nim i budzić się przy nim, że chce mieć go dla siebie, tylko dla siebie na jak najdłużej, na zawsze.

Przez chwilę Tony milczał i się nie ruszał, a Steve tak strasznie się zląkł, że oczekiwał zbyt wiele, że właśnie bardzo skutecznie odstraszył od siebie mężczyznę, z którym chciał być, bo nie mógł włączyć w swoim mózgu przeklętego filtra, który zaalarmowałby go, że mówienie o wieczności, kiedy wszystko, co było między nimi sprowadzało się do jednego pocałunku, to coś okropnie poważnego, że może powinien poczekać parę tygodni albo miesięcy, albo lat z takimi wyznaniami.

A wtedy Tony położył mu dwa palce na podbródku i pchnął go w górę, i zanim Steve zdążył unieść wzrok, Tony go całował. Było bardzo podobnie do ich pierwszego razu, ale też bardzo inaczej, jakby tym razem obaj byli bardziej pewni, czego chcą, ale bardziej niepewni, czy mogą o to prosić. Steve chciał powiedzieć Tony’emu że tak, weź wszystko, ja też chcę ci wszystko dać, ale nie miał ochoty rozdzielać ich ust, więc tylko rozchylił wargi i westchnął cicho, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Tony wziął jego wargę między swoje i possał ją delikatnie, oderwał się od niego na ułamek sekundy tylko po to, żeby zaraz wysunąć język i przejechać nim po ustach Steve’a. Potem znowu przycisnął swoje usta do jego i bardzo powoli zmusił Steve’a do ich otwarcia, jego ciepły język eksplorujący wnętrze, przesuwający się po zębach i w końcu łączący się z językiem Steve’a.

Steve nie był pewny, który z nich jęknął, ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo Tony przyciskał się do niego całą długością ciała, więc Steve przeniósł dłonie z jego bioder na plecy, przytrzymując go przy sobie. Sekundy później Tony oderwał się od niego, ale Steve nie zdążył poczuć rozczarowania, bo Tony ciągnął go w kierunku łóżka, po drodze zrzucając z siebie koszulę. Rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to jest w porządku, że to jest to, czego obaj chcą.

Steve nie sądził, żeby jego mózg potrafił teraz użyć ust, żeby wydobyć z siebie coś bardziej artykułowanego niż jęki i być może imię Tony’ego, więc podszedł do niego szybko, wziął jego dłonie i umieścił je na brzegach swojego T-shirta. Tony z wielką ochotą pchnął go w górę i rzucił gdzieś na podłogę. Steve pozwolił sobie złapać go za uda i podnieść, a on nie oponował, tylko owinął łydki wokół jego talii i oparł swojego czoło o jego, dłońmi czule muskając mu kark.

-Jesteś pewien? – zapytał cicho. Steve potrząsnął głową, ale pomyślał, że musi mu dać coś więcej niż tylko to, więc wydusił z siebie:  
-Boże, tak.  
-I nigdy wcześniej..?  
-Nie – szepnął i gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy coś zaczęło się kotłować, że przecież Tony ma doświadczenie i jest mądry i piękny, i seksowny i mógłby mieć lepszego niż on kochanka, ale wszystko to ucichło, kiedy Tony podarował mu ciepły uśmiech, pogłaskał go po policzku i powiedział:  
-Spodoba ci się.

Steve podszedł do łóżka i położył na nim Tony’ego, który szybko przeniósł się wyżej i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, więc Steve położył się na nim, biodra między jego udami, podparty na przedramionach i pochylił się, żeby go znowu go pocałować. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

Tony wcisnął rękę między nich i zaczął szamotać się z jego paskiem, więc Steve klęknął, rozpiął spodnie a potem metodycznie i bardzo powoli je z siebie ściągnął, myśląc, że może Tony lubi sobie popatrzeć. I najwyraźniej miał rację, bo Tony podpierał się na łokciach, patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami i wydawał z siebie słabe jęki. Zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie, ale Steve odgonił jego ręce, czerpiąc niebywałą przyjemność z samodzielnego odkrywania jego ciała.

Klęknął nad nim, kiedy obaj już byli nadzy i nie mógł nie napawać się widokiem, bo Tony leżał pod nim, patrząc z pożądaniem, już niemalże całkowicie twardy i oddychał ciężko. Reaktor w piersi rzucał chłodną, niebieską poświatę na jego opalone ciało i Steve nie sądził, żeby widział w życiu coś piękniejszego. Tony nie był tak bardzo umięśniony jak on, czy Clint, czy nawet Pietro, ale był cudownie zbudowany, ciało, które poruszało ciężką zbroją silne, ale nie masywne, całe ze smukłych linii i gładkiej skóry.

Jego wzrok ponownie opadł na błękitne koło i przez chwilę myślał tylko o tym, żeby znaleźć gdzieś kawałek papieru i ołówek, bo taki widok jest czymś niesamowitym, coś tak odstającego i idealnie wkomponowującego się w ciało Tony’ego jednocześnie, coś zimnego i obcego, ale jednak nieodłączna jego część, równie jak on piękna i skomplikowana.

-Nie wygląda ładnie, ale jest, jakie jest – mruknął Tony, zauważył jego wzrok. Steve podniósł na niego oczy, marszcząc brwi w zdziwieniu, na co Tony wzruszył ramionami – Kiedyś chciałem się go pozbyć, ale, nie wiem. Mógłbym, jeśli to zbyt dziwaczne.  
-Boże, nie.  
-Nie?

Steve pokręcił przecząco głową i ponownie ułożył się między jego nogami, unosząc palce jednej dłoni, żeby prześledzić nimi kanty reaktora. Opuścił głowę i złożył kilka drobnych pocałunków na pierścieniu bladych blizn.

-Przywykłem – powiedział w końcu – Nie przeszkadza mi. Zaczyna mi się podobać – stwierdził, kładąc na nim dłoń, tak, że zasłaniała całe światło. Tony wziął głęboki oddech i Steve szybko oddalił dłoń, przypominając sobie historię o Stane’ie, któremu Tony bezgranicznie ufał i który tak okropnie to wykorzystał. Wiedział, że Tony nigdy nie podejrzewałby go o nic takiego, że to tylko zwyczajna mu ostrożność, która od tamtego czasu ciągle mu towarzyszy.

-Wybacz – szepnął i podniósł się nieco wyżej, żeby móc pocałować go w szyję.  
-W porządku, tylko przyzwyczajenie. Nic takiego.  
-Nie chcę robić niczego, czego nie chcesz, żebym robił.

Tony wyraźnie rozluźnił się po tych słowach, pozwalając swoim mięśniom się zrelaksować a głowie odchylić do tyłu, co Steve wykorzystał, przeciągając językiem po jego jabłku Adama i wsysając się w jego szyję. Wiedział, że zostawi znaki i pomyślał, że to dobrze. Tony oplótł go ramionami i pchnął swoje biodra do góry, wyrywając z nich obu spragniony jęk. Steve zaczął powoli poruszać się, przy każdym potarciu wyzwalając kolejne fale rozkoszy, które rozchodziły się po jego krzyżu i pewnie skończyłby w ten sposób, gdyby nie usłyszał, jak Tony na oślep przewraca ręką w szufladzie. Wydobył z niej w końcu błękitną plastikową tubkę i prezerwatywę, po czym spojrzał poważnie na Steve’a.

-Na całość? – zapytał, a Steve potrząsnął głową i przełknął głośno ślinę - Ehm, wiesz, nie bardzo możesz cokolwiek złapać, a ja nie byłem z nikim od czasu Pepper i jestem czysty, i robiłem badania, mogę ci pokazać, więc może..?  
-Bez prezerwatywy?  
-Tylko, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

Steve’owi to nie przeszkadzało, więc Tony wrzucił prezerwatywę z powrotem do szuflady i wręczył mu plastikową tubkę. Steve spojrzał na nią przez chwilę, niepewien, jak ma się zachować, ale zanim zdążył ułożyć w swojej głowie jakieś pytanie, Tony ponownie wyjął mu ją z rąk, otworzył i wycisnął trochę zawartości na jego dłoń. Przezroczysty żel miał delikatny, przyjemny zapach i kiedy Tony położył się i szerzej rozłożył uda, Steve zrozumiał jego zastosowanie.

-Chcesz, żebym..? – wykonał nieskoordynowany ruch, a Tony uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco i pokiwał głową.

Steve rozcierał przez chwilę nawilżacz w dłoniach, żeby go ogrzać i pochylił się nad Tonym, kierując jedną dłoń w dół jego uda, po drodze przelotnie pieszcząc jądra, po czym dotarł do pierścienia mięśni, na który zaczął niepewnie naciskać.

-Powoli - wyszeptał Tony, spokojnym głosem – Jeden palec.

Steve go posłuchał, a kiedy już wsunął palec wskazujący do jego wnętrza, zrobiło się łatwiej. Bez pośpiechu poruszał nim, zginał go i obracał, dopóki nie stwierdził, że może pozwolić sobie na drugi, a potem trzeci, a potem czwarty, bez sprawiania Tony’emu bólu, za to obserwując, jak powoli rozpada się on z rozkoszy pod jego dłońmi. Steve był całkiem pewny, że mógłby dojść jedynie obserwując Tony’ego, wijącego się i wydającego z siebie ciche westchnięcia i jęki.

-Boże, Steve, chodź już – chcę, chodź, o Boże.

Steve nie mógł się opierać, nawet gdyby chciał. Wycofał z Tony’ego palce, pochylił się, żeby złożyć na jego ustach krótki pocałunek i wszedł w niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu i nie powstrzymując głośnego stęknięcia, które uciekło jego ustom na to cudownie nowe uczucie. Dał sobie chwilę, żeby się uspokoić, bo był pewien, że wszystko skończyłoby się, gdyby się poruszył. Poczuł dłoń Tony’ego głaszczącą go po plecach i jego ciepły oddech na swoim ramieniu, więc skierował twarz w jego stronę i pocałował go, na co Tony owinął nogi wokół jego bioder, zmuszając go, żeby wszedł głębiej, do końca.

Tony był ciasny i gorący, i niekontrolowanie poruszał pod nim lekko biodrami, i Steve poczuł, jak pożądanie i rozkosz kotłują mu się w podbrzuszu, zaciskają mu jądra i zmuszają do ruchu. Starał się utrzymywać stały rytm, nie odrywając swoich ust od ciała Tony’ego, ale gdy ten wypchnął biodra dalej do przodu, wbił mu paznokcie w plecy i zamruczał głośno, coś w nim pękło, jego mózg odłączył się od reszty ciała, które zaczęło bez udziału jego woli czerpać jak najwięcej przyjemności z tego aktu, wchodząc głębiej, szybciej i mocniej w Tony’ego, całując go gorączkowo, jedną dłonią trzymając go za biodro, drugiej pozwalając wędrować wzdłuż jego ciała, ramion, bicepsów i z powrotem.

Steve wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej, kiedy Tony obkręcił ich tak, że Steve leżał pod nim i zaczął wręcz boleśnie wolno go ujeżdżać, odchylając głowę do tyłu, otwierając usta w wyrazie niemej przyjemności. Steve doszedł, przyciągając go do pocałunku, odrobinę brutalniejszego niż poprzednie, czując, jak wstrząsają nim spazmy rozkoszy, rozchodząc się wzdłuż jego ciała a kiedy w końcu miał siłę ponownie otworzyć oczy i zobaczył Tony’ego uśmiechającego się do niego szeroko, z czułością, odrobinę jakby triumfalnie nabrał przekonania, że dochodząc, krzyczał jego imię.

Tony zszedł z niego, położył się obok, wziął jego twarz w dłonie i zaczął całować, najłagodniej jak umiał.

-Nie doszedłeś – zauważył Steve, nie odrywając swoich ust od jego.  
-Mhm.

Tony nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał coś z tym zrobić, nadal obsypując go najdelikatniejszymi z pocałunków, ale Steve obrócił się odrobinę i sięgnął nadal śliską dłonią, chwytając go w długie palce i zaczął poruszać dłonią tak, jak przez ostatnie tygodnie często robił to sobie, kiedy tak bardzo pragnął Tony’ego a myślał, że nigdy nie będzie go miał.

Tony westchnął w jego usta i Steve, zachęcony, oderwał się od niego, ułożył się między jego nogami i odrobinę tylko przerażony, przeciągnął językiem po całej długości jego członka, poświęcił trochę więcej czasu na pieszczenie główki, po czym powoli wziął go do ust i possał, uważając na zęby. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma robić dalej, ale Tony wyjęczał głośno jego imię i położył mu dłoń na policzku, dając znak, żeby wypuścił go z ust, więc Steve wrócił do całowania a Tony doszedł w jego dłoń kilka sekund później. Steve uniósł dłoń i oblizał ją, gorzko-słony smak nowy i dziwny, ale nie do końca zły. Tony patrzył na niego zachwycony, więc Steve posłał mu swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

-Boże, Rogers – powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie, przytulając mocno i całując jego ramię – to było tak cudownie sprośne. Zabijesz mnie.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę, splątani razem, oddychając jednym powietrzem, dopóki Steve nie odważył się odezwać.

-Chcę więcej.  
-Co? Już? Stevie, skarbie, nie każdy ma super-libido.  
-Nie, nie teraz – powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że to kłamstwo – Później. Jutro rano i jutro wieczorem. I pojutrze. I jeszcze potem i za tydzień, i za dwa, i za miesiąc, i za rok, i już zawsze.  
-Tego chcesz? Wszystkiego, zawsze?  
-Wiem, że to brzmi strasznie - zaczął tłumaczyć, siadając – Ale Boże, Tony, gdybyś tylko mnie zechciał, moglibyśmy…  
-Kocham cię – przerwał mu Tony pewnym głosem.  
-C-co?  
-Kocham cię. Chcę ci dać wszystko, chcę ci dać na zawsze. 

Steve spojrzał na niego i szukał w jego twarzy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby sugerować, że Tony nie mówi poważnie, ale on tylko patrzył na niego, oczyma rozszerzonymi nadzieją i Steve nie miał wyboru, jak tylko w pełni mu uwierzyć. Nie chciał wierzyć w nim innego. Pokiwał głową i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po policzku.

-T-Tony, Boże, tak, oczywiście, że... – wyszeptał, na powrót kładąc się obok, podpierając się na przedramieniu tak, by ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry – J-ja…  
-Nie musisz tego mówić.  
-Kocham cię – powiedział, absolutnie pewny swoich słów, ale z jakiegoś powodu trochę przez nie nieśmiały, jakby wystawiony na zranienie. Schował twarz między ramieniem a szyją Tony’ego, a ten zaczął głaskać go delikatnie, szepcąc mu coś do ucha.

Steve zasnął niedługo potem, wsłuchując się, jak Tony miękkim głosem upewnia ich obu:  
-Zostanę z tobą. Już zawsze.

**Author's Note:**

> czujecie caŁY TEN FLUFF BOŻE CO JA TWORZĘ
> 
> (pamiętajcie dzieci żeby nie brać przykładu z wujków i zawsze używać prezerwatywy)  
> (a nawilżacz tylko na bazie wody, nigdy oleju)
> 
> (feedback mile widziany tak tylko mówię)
> 
> (mam [tumblra](http://odeaths.co.vu))


End file.
